The Missing Years
by Black Pearls . x
Summary: As title suggests, When Kiri and Narumi get together, input welcome , rated T just to be safe :D
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first fan fiction

It's really a favour to my friend Georgia (love you xx) who wanted me to do one about the missing years in between the end of beauty pop when Kiri leaves Japan to the end when she and Narumi are married with kids, So I decided to do fan fiction drabbles on when they like properly 'get together'.

Ok so here we go….

On the flight to LA Kiri sat motionless running the day's events slowly through her head. She still felt his body against hers, holding her softly until she sunk into oblivion. Standing there alone in a sea of people, just her and Narumi….

He could hear her heartbeat fast against his own, he needed to know, he needed to know if she felt the same way. He'd confessed at her bedside and all she said was thanks, Narumi paused in his thoughts to mentally hit himself for not asking her to clarify, I mean that hug at the airport, her arms clutched around his back, warm and comforting… that couldn't be just as friends?

He never knew what she was thinking I mean he knew he was a little dense (though he'd never admit it) but she knew that she was the only thing in his heart, she knew of his feelings, what did he know? … Nothing

All he knew was that he would be ready, he would be ready when the time came, and he would improve his skills to be worthy, and, when the time was right he would come to claim her heart….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok now this is where I'm stuck , should he meet her , or should she come see him, how long a gap before they see eachother again ? have things changed .? help me out . thanks xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Beauty Pop – Missing Years 

Chapter 2 

_He missed her; he missed her so bad, every second of every day. He just wanted to hold her in his arms; he just wanted to hear her voice. Every fibre of his being was telling him to go see her, to fulfil that promise made at the airport 2 years ago. _

_SP gradually stopped doing shows, it wasn't the same without her. They all still hung out together however they could all tell something was missing, Narumi. He was there in body, but not in mind. He ate, walked, listened and spoke but there was no spark, no passion in his eyes; not like when Kiri was around. _

_XXXXXXX_

_She missed him; she missed him so bad, all her thoughts were taken up with his smile. She wanted to laugh again, laugh like she did when she was him. He said he'd come. Two years and still no contact, no life, no meaning without him and she couldn't believe she'd been so dumb to have not realised it when he was right within her grasp. _

_She was the same, always the same. Nothing was different. No one could see she was crying inside. He was the only one able to pierce that shell and now no one could pass her defences. She felt the loss – but she hid it well, too well._

_Kiri's POV_

_Why now?_

_Why is now I have to face him? _

_Why after all I sacrificed to move to America, do we have to come back?_

_I was just starting to get him out of my mind, ok well maybe that's not true, but he forgot about me, abandoned me and rejected me. The shame of it all, I can't go back there._

_I love him and he doesn't love me, He said he'd come and he didn't – The day I realised he wasn't going to come was when SP came to visit me, I searched the crowd at the airport for that perfectly styled hair, and I couldn't see him. I had to hold back tears when the fellow SP members told me he didn't want to come. I used to be confident and so sure of myself – since when did the mention of a name make me so unstable, so ready to break, so emotional. I don't like the person I've become I want to start anew but not at the root of the problem. I don't want to go back. But apparently no one cares what I think….._

_Narumi's POV_

_School. _

_How I hate It, 3 years ago I would look forward to these days only for the challenge of a new SP show, well, and to see Mussy head, though I was way too naïve to admit it then. _

_I walk along the dusty path and meet the others Ochiai and Kei are talking mindlessly about some new hair technique when all of a sudden I see her. _

_No denying it , that girl, looks so different yet hasn't changed at all._

_Guilt and Shame suddenly washed over him. He hadn't expected to see her like this. He promised didn't her? That he would come see her, when his technique was improved, when he was worthy. When he was sure he was a person she could love. _

_He looked at himself,_

_He wasn't a person she could love._

_He wasn't ready, _

_wasn't prepared._

_He was confuse, dizzy, he needed to stop, to think of something smart to say but he couldn't _

_he caught one sight of her across the school gates, _

_and there eyes locked for the first time in 2 years_

_he caught one sight of her across the school gates, _

_and ran ..._


End file.
